Nigerian 50 kobo coin
Nigeria |value= ₦0.50 |years= 1991–2006 |mass= *5.5 g (1991-1993) *3.5 g (2006) |diameter= *24.72 mm (1991-1993) *19.44 mm (2006) |thickness= *1.7 mm (1991-1993) *1.8 mm (2006) |composition= nickel-plated steel |shape= * (1991) *round (1993-2006) |alignment= *medallic (1991-1993) *coin (2006) |edge= *alternating reeded and plain (1991-1993) *plain (2006) |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= ( ), value }} The 50 kobo coin is a current circulation piece of the Federal Republic of Nigeria that was issued in three subtypes. The first and second subtypes were made in 1991 and 1993, respectively, while the third was made in 2006. Each was distributed by the Central Bank of Nigeria and produced by the Nigerian Security Printing and Minting Company Limited. They currently hold a legal tender face value equivalent to 0.50 Nigerian naira. The 50 kobo coin is composed of nickel-plated steel. Examples made in 1991 and 1993 weigh approximately 5.5 grams and measure 24.72 millimeters in diameter and 1.7 millimeters in thickness. 2006 pieces are smaller, having a mass of 3.5 grams, a diameter of 19.44 millimeters, and a thickness of 1.8 millimeters. Coins made in 1991 are in shape, bearing slightly curved edges, while later dates are almost perfectly round. The edges of all three subtypes differ. While they alternate between reeded and plain on the 1991 and 1993 pieces, the strike on the former is considerably stronger due to the flatness of its edge. On the later 2006 coin the edge is plain. From 1991 to 1993, the 50 kobo coin was minted with medallic alignment, but this was changed to coin alignment with the 2006 issue. Featured in the center of the obverse of the 50 kobo piece is the – which consists of a central showing two lines forming a , supported by two and surmounted by beads and an with spread wings. Below the escutcheon in the arms are on a field and a bearing the "long" of 1978, "UNITY AND FAITH, PEACE AND PROGRESS". Inscribed along the outer rim of the coin in a clockwise direction is the state title of Nigeria, "FEDERAL REPUBLIC OF NIGERIA", which commences at the lower left rim and concludes at the lower right. The date of minting is present at the bottom of the piece, separated from the state title by two small points. Engraved at the center right of the reverse is a of ( ) with two . The value "50 kobo" is written to the left on two lines, the numeral displayed in a larger font than the following word. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised and form the angles of a dodecagon, regardless of the coin's shape. The mintages of the three subtypes of 50 kobo coin are currently unknown. Only business strikes were made. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista *Numismatic Dimensions – Coins of Nigeria Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Nigeria Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Dodecagonal coins Category:Nickel Category:Nigerian naira Category:Round coins Category:Steel